chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Esperanto
The Troy Esperanto is a Sports Utility Vehicle that was manufactured by Troy Motorworks, an automotive builder. The vehicle was mainly intended for the civilian market because of its comfort and attractive price for a vehicle of its class. It was not to be confused with the language of the same name. Description The Esperanto was first debuted in 3199 as a consumer-level Sports Utility Vehicle. The company that designed it, Troy Motoworks, was located outside of New Alexandria on Reach. For about three years, the Esperanto was only used on Reach in some of the major transport hubs all over the Viery territory and in Aszod as well. Thanks to favorable sales numbers on-planet, the Esperanto began manufacturing in some of the other planets in the Epsilon Eridani system. Eventually in 3210, the SUV began production on Earth in Detroit, Toronto, Newark, and Belfast as the first plants. Thanks to the fact that Troy was a smaller scale company, the Esperantos were manufactured under the names of the bigger producers. Thus, the official name of the vehicle would be something along the lines of the 'Troy-Ford Esperanto'. The vehicle's most favorable features was the fact that it was large enough to have legroom for the four occupants of the car - one driver, and three passengers. There was so much room in fact that a table could be retracted out of the floor of the back seat for the passengers to eat, watch television, or use electronics. The front passenger in some models could even wheel around to sit at the table as well, though this model was not as widely sold because of the potential safety issues that the frontside passeger could face. The table itself had a basic hologram projector that allowed interaction with the electronics of the car which could allow kids to play games or they could wirelessly hook into the Esperanto's power supply, which in turn could power laptops, phones, or music players. The Esperanto's wheel designs were something that seemed different compared to other cars on the road. While most vehicles had carbon-fiber wheels, the Esperanto chose not to use air to prop them up, but rather, columns in the wheels that formed two rings around the axel, with the farther of the two keeping the tire itself in shape. Despite its unorthadox appearance, this seemed to work out quite well for the Esperanto. The fuel intake was standard for all cars - a Hydrogen gas Internal Combustion Engine that actually fused materials in the gas to get energy out of it, which powered the car through explosive force that it created. Its only emissions were water, and some Helium which was collected and extracted from the vehicle during refuelling, where it could be recycled. The fuel economy of the Esperanto was quite good, running for about three and a half weeks before having to be refuelled. All of the displays on the Esperanto were video enabled, with no analogue parts to it. Even the radio and air conditioning were touch-screen displays that responded as well to voice commands that face recognition. Some models of the vehicle also had commercial-grade Dumb AI that served as a personal assistant. It could also be able to call for police or for a tow-truck if the car or driver had suffered damage. What really made it appealing was that the AI could actually drive for the user should they wish to use it. Most of the time, this was indeed the case. However, when the user wished to take control, all they needed to do grab the wheel and the AI would disengage. As a disadvantage, the AI was reported not to work well operating under 60 kilometers per hour, meaning that it was great for highway driving, but not for street driving. The Esperanto's lights are a cluster of OLEDs that mangifies the brilliance of the lights themselves, when individually, they would be quite dim. The lights are three pairs of squircles that are lined up along the middle of the front of the car horizontally. Each pair controlled where the light went at a distance. This meant that two lights lit up the road close up, one for middle range, and the other for far range. All six of the lights could be activated, or only one pair at a time. The radiator was stretched above and below these lights. The Esperanto has actually found use for VIPs who want protection while getting where they needed to go. These seemed to be common in parts of worlds where a threat on your life was common if you were important. On Earth, examples are the Middle East or Eastern Europe. Windows were strengthened with bulletproof glass, and this mostly was the extent of the modifications as the body of the car was a steel composite with a layer of fiberglass and paint covering it all, making the Esperanto a very stable car. Of course, this has not stopped some clients requesting their cars be outfitted with offensive and defensive weaponry to keep them safe. Other VIPs were government officials. Prime Minister of Canada, Jillian Q. Plainsley from 3200 to 3206 used an Esperanto as her only form of transportation with strengthened glass, even after her term as Prime Minister was up. Trivia *The Troy Esperanto shares its name with the constructed language, Esperanto, between which there is no connection. It was likely a coincidence that the names were identical. Appearances *Deception (Mentioned Only) Category:Vehicle Category:Cars